Que la lune en soit temoin
by Erika-Malefoy
Summary: Harry trouve Drago en haut de la tour d'astronomie , et ils décident de s'avouer ce qu'ils récente vraiment...(Résumé pourri désolé) HP/DM un petit peu PWP .


Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent a JK rowling seule l'histoire m'appartient !

Cette fanfic est un OS

HP/DM avec un Lemon ( j'ai pas fait beaucoup de lemon alors svp dites moi ce que vous en pensez )

Je remercie ma bêta pour m'avoir corrigé ce qui n'est pas facile et m'excuse pour les fautes qu'il reste ^^.

* * *

**Que la lune en soit témoin**

POV HARRY :

Trois mois... ça fait trois mois que je l'ai vaincu, trois mois que je ne souris plus. Ron et Hermione ne s'en rendent pas compte. Ils croient que j'ai besoin d'être seul, ou plutôt eux veulent être seuls. Presque rien n'a changé dans Poudlard sauf lui ...**lui,** qui m'obsède depuis tant de temps. Ce que je croyais être de la haine était en fait tellement moins et tellement plus...

Il ne nous insulte plus, il m'ignore et ça fait tellement mal. Lui aussi a souffert de cette guerre. Son père a été jugé coupable et il ne lui reste plus que sa mère. Je ne l'ai pas vu au dîner dans la grande salle. Je me demande où il peut être.

J'ai pris ma cape d'invisibilité et ma carte du maraudeur que je gardais toujours sur moi depuis la guerre et ai chuchoté «je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises ». J'ai vérifié que tout le monde dortoir dormait et je suis sorti doucement, passant le tableau de la grosse dame qui râla un peu.

Une fois sous ma cape je **le** cherchais sur la carte, je le trouvais dans la tour d'astronomie. J'ai couru comme un fou, la cape tenant à peine sur mes épaules. Une fois devant la porte je me suis jeté un sort de silence et je suis rentré doucement.

Il était là à la lueur de la lune.

Il était magnifique ses cheveux blond platine attachés en catogan, sa fine taille, ses épaules musclées comme il le fallait et puis ses fesses rendues fermes par le Quidditch.

Mais je m'inquiétais de le voir assis sur le rebord à ne pas bouger.

J'enlevais le sort de silence et ma cape puis je prononçais un faible _Drago. _Pourtant il l'a entendu puisqu'il s'est retourné doucement, fixant ses yeux couleur métal sur moi. Il n'y avait aucune haine ni rancune affichée sur ce visage d'un calme plat.

« Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a Potter ?

-Rien... je ne sais pas et toi ?

-Moi ? Je réfléchis.

-Sur le bord avec le vide en dessous ?

-Ah mais je ne t'ai pas dit à quoi je réfléchis, Potter.

-Je peux venir réfléchir avec toi ? Comme ça on réfléchira à deux.

-Oui viens, je ne vois pas pourquoi je dirais non alors que je te verrais de plus près...

-Drago

-Pourquoi tu m'appelles ainsi _Potter_ ?

-Parce-que c'est ton prénom..._Drago_ ai-je susurré doucement dans la nuit. »

Je l'ai vu trembler, je me suis rapproché de lui de façon à avoir ma tête juste au-dessus de son épaule gauche. Je lui soufflai doucement sur la nuque le faisant délicieusement frissonner.

« Harry dit-il haletant.

-Oui.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ? On n'est pas censés être ennemis, les deux princes de Gryffondor et Serpentard ?

-Tu veux qu'on soit ennemis ? Moi non, c'est pour ça que je ne t'insulte plus, je t'ignore presque, il me semble que tu fais pareil, non ?

-Je ne veux plus que tu me détestes, souffla-t-il.

-Je ne te déteste pas, loin de là »

Je passais mes bras autour de sa taille et le serrais contre moi.

« Pourquoi tu m'ignores ? Je n'aime pas ça mais je ne veux pas non plus qu'on s'insulte.

-Je veux être proche de toi, mais j'ai tellement peur que tu me rejettes.

-Je peux difficilement te rejeter tu es enroulé autour de moi.

-Je peux rester proche de toi, corps et âme ?

-Oui mais me veux-tu pour une nuit ou pour plus de temps ?

-Ça me semble évident je te veux pour tellement plus que pour une nuit, une semaine ou un an je te veux pour ma vie. »

Je le retournais contre moi, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien, je lui laissais faire le premier pas. C'était à lui de choisir.

« Moi aussi je te veux pour la vie. »

A peine sa phrase finie, je sentais ses lèvres sur les miennes et ses bras se nouer autour de mon cou.

J'ouvrais doucement la bouche et caressais ses douces lèvres de ma langue pour en demander l'accès, il l'ouvrit, aussitôt je passais mes bras autour de ces hanches et le serrais contre moi. J'enroulais doucement ma langue autour de la sienne en faisant des mouvements doux sur ses hanches. Il émit un gémissement lorsque tout doucement je lâchais ses lèvres et reprenais doucement ma respiration qui, comme la sienne était devenu haletante. Je baissai ma tête et déposais un baiser sur son cou, suivi d'un coup de langue qui le fit gémir tout en se pressant contre moi, même à travers le tissu le contact de nos érections nous tirais un cri de plaisir.

Je repris ses lèvres, mes mains passant sous son tee-shirt et le lui ai retiré. Le mien l'a rejoint rapidement. Le contact de sa peau était grisant, d'un coup de poignet je faisais apparaître un matelas, je pris les jambes de Drago autour de ma taille et le fis tomber sur le lit improvisé.

Je m'installais sur lui tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Mes mains descendirent le long de son torse, mes ongles griffant au passage des bouts de chair rose lui tirant d'autres gémissements. Mes mains, bien aventureuses, arrivèrent bientôt à sa ceinture que je défaisais rapidement, ainsi que le bouton. Je fis descendre son pantalon et le jeta loin dans la pièce, son boxer suivit bientôt le même traitement. Je quittai sa bouche en traçant des sillons sur son torse le faisant se tordre délicieusement sous moi. Je torturai ses deux boutons de chair les faisant rouler et devenir durs sous ma langue les mordillant puis mimais l'acte dans son nombril ce qui lui tira un halètement me faisant lever la tête pour tomber sur une magnifique vision d'un Drago aux cheveux ébouriffés, lèvres mouillées et brillantes, joues rouges, haletant le souffle court. Une vision qui, d'ailleurs, fit durcir un peu plus mon sexe qui était plus qu'à l'étroit dans mon boxer et me fit me tortiller. Drago s'en rendit compte, me fit remonter. Ses mains sur mon flan me firent frissonner. De nouveau à son niveau je l'embrassais avec une ardeur telle que je n'en avais jamais connue, les doigts de Dray défirent ma braguette et mon bouton sans que je ne m'en rende compte, absorbé comme je l'étais par ses douces lèvres qui se mouvaient contre les miennes. Mon jean et mon boxer rejoignirent vite ceux de Dray dans un coin de la pièce. Je fis descendre mes mains et attrapai la verge de Drago dans ma main lui tirant un cri de plaisir et un regard surpris et embué de désir.

Ma bouche rejoignit ma main encerclant sa verge dans l'étau humide de ma bouche tandis que je mettais trois doigt devant la bouche de mon blond qui les pris tout la suite en bouche les suçant avec délectation, Je repris mon mouvement de ma main qui n'avait cessé de bouger avant de la retirer et de le prendre entièrement en bouche, je sentis sous mes doigts posés sur sa hanche de violents frissons.

Je récupérais mes doigts maintenant bien humides et fis doucement rentrer un doigt en lui ce qui le fit grimacer légèrement, J'accélérais avec ma bouche enroulant ma langue autour de lui, le cajolant de ma main pour qu'il se détende, une fois cela fait je fis bouger le premier doigt puis en fit rentrer un second qu'il ne sentit même pas dans sa spirale de plaisir. Je frôlai cet endroit en lui ce qui lui fit pousser un hurlement

« Enco-core s'il te plaît... re- refait ça-a ! »

Je fis allez mes deux doigts sur cet endroit puis rajoutai un dernier doigt, pour qu'il n'ait pas mal, il grimaça puis me tira à lui et captura ma bouche.

« Viens » me dit-il haletant fortement la voix rauque.

Je fis doucement glisser ma verge en lui, une vraie torture il était tellement serré, il grimaça fortement, ses yeux brillant de larmes contenues et de douleur, j'attendis qu'il me donne son signal pour pouvoir bouger inquiet du fait qu'il souffre.

« Tu es si bon Dray ! » dis-je quand je sentis ses jambes se nouer dans mon dos, me poussant plus profondément en lui me faisant toucher sa prostate ce qui le fit hurler littéralement de plaisir

Je commençai alors de long mouvement de va-et-vient ce qui nous conduit vite tous les deux au bord de l'explosion.

« Putain Dray je-je vai-is pas tenir.

-Moi no-on plus ! »

Dans un dernier coup de reins puissant je jouis en lui le remplissant de ma semence en criant son prénom tandis qu'il venait entre nos deux ventres.

« HARRY ! » cria-il dans un dernier sursaut de plaisir

Je me laissai tomber doucement sur lui glissant en dehors de son corps le prenant dans mes bras je me baissai et murmurai un doux _je t'aime _à l'oreille avant de me redresser guettant sa réaction qui ne se fit pas attendre les yeux brillants de larmes, il se jeta sur mes lèvres m'embrassa voluptueusement avant de se détacher et de me dire doucement.

« Moi aussi 'Ry je t'aime. »

Et c'est comme ça que l'on s'endormit, les corps entrelacés et un sourire aux lèvres sous la lumière de la lune.

* * *

voila voila j'espère que vous avez appréciez n'hésiter pas a me laissez des review ^^


End file.
